Torn
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: After overhearing a conversation between Kurt and Blaine, Finn finds himself torn between protecting Kurt and wanting revenge against Karofsky. Will Finn be able to keep his emotions in check, or will he end up putting Kurt's life at risk? 95th fanfic!
1. Dalton

**...You know, it seems like ever since I got into South Park and Glee, I'm becoming interested in yaoi fanfiction.**

**Anyway, I do not own Glee, it belongs to Fox. Let me know if any characters are OOC.**

Five months.

That's how long Kurt Hummel has been at Dalton Academy. Five months since he fell in love with Blaine. He would try to get it out of him, but, he learned his lesson with Finn. Instead of leading him on, just be patient. Patience _is_ a virtue after all.

Five months, and much to Kurt's pleasant surprise, Blaine asked him to sing a duet with him at Regionals! They went to dinner and a movie afterwards, and shared their first kiss. Kurt was happy and satisfied.

All weekend long, Kurt thought of nothing else but Blaine (Driving his father and stepbrother crazy). As he headed to the senior commons the following Monday, he smiled and hummed a few love songs. His smile widened when he saw Blaine sitting on one of the couches, reading. Kurt walked over to him.

"Mind if I join you?" Asked Kurt, a little flirtatious.

"No, not at all." Blaine responded, patting the seat next to him.

Kurt sat down and sighed. "So, how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Great. Yours?" Asked Blaine, closing his book.

"Couldn't be better." Kurt replied. They stared at each other for a few minutes intently. They slowly moved closer together. As they leaned in to kiss, Kurt all of a sudden got flashbacks of Karofsky kissing him forcefully, and pulled back. He gasped for breath.

Blaine instantly felt guilty. "I-I'm sorry. I-that was too forward."

"No, no, It was my fault." Kurt stood up and started pacing slowly.

Blaine grew concerned. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kurt stopped pacing, swallowed, and turned around, facing Blaine. "It's just...ever since he kissed me...I can't stop thinking about it, and not in a good way."

"You told me that the kiss meant something." Blaine recalled. "Is that good or bad?"

Kurt thought about it for a minute. "It's bad, Blaine. I just feel so...violated. Like my virginity has been stolen. It's like, I'm never going to get that first great experience back."

Blaine looked behind Kurt, and his eyes widened. "Kurt..."

"What?" Kurt noticed his mentor looking behind him, and turned around. He gasped inwardly. His stomach dropped and a lump rose to his throat. Finn was standing at the doorway to the senior commons looking shocked and curious. He has heard every word. "Finn. What are you doing here?"

Finn held up a textbook. "You left this at home. I have free period first thing, so I volunteered to drop this off."

Kurt sighed, walked over to Finn and reached for the textbook. "Thanks."

Finn held the textbook over his shoulder out of Kurt's reach. "Why do you feel violated? What happened?"

"It's none of your damn business, Finn." Kurt snapped.

Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, maybe you should tell him."

"Why? What good would that do?" Kurt whispered.

"Tell me what?" Asked Finn.

"I should go." Blaine started walking towards the door. "I know you two have a lot to talk about."

Finn grabbed Blaine's arm. "No. Stay." He dropped his arm and turned to Kurt. "Explain, please?"

"Kurt...what's going on?" Finn asked gently. "I'm your brother. You can tell me anything."

Kurt sighed in resignation. "All right. I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't say anything or do anything."

"I promise." Finn said firmly.

"All right..." Kurt exhaled sharply. "Karofsky kissed me, which is why he threatened to kill me."

Finn gaped at Kurt in bewilderment and shock. "On the lips?" Kurt nodded. "W-when? Where?"

"Two months ago...in the locker room." Kurt answered. "I...I couldn't take it anymore, so I confronted him. And he forced a kiss on me. After he pulled away, he tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him away. After that, he kept stalking me and acted creepy. It was terrifying."

"Creepy how?" Finn asked.

"Stroking my chest, getting close to me..." Kurt got choked up. "He also took my cake topper."

Finn's throat went dry and his eyes started to burn. He couldn't decide which was worse: finding out your best friend got your girlfriend pregnant and both lying about it for six months, or finding out that your stepbrother has been mouth-raped and stalked by someone on your football team, and a known homophobic.

Kurt shifted and waiting anxiously for Finn's reaction. Finn swallowed. "Who else knows about this?"

"Just you and Blaine."

Finn opened and closed his mouth. He turned to the right, then back at Kurt, shaking his head and shrugging. "How could you not report it?"

"I told you: he threatened to kill me if I told anyone!" Kurt exclaimed. He clasped his hands in front of him, pleading. "Please, Finn, if you tell anyone, you would be signing my death warrant! Do you really want to be responsible for taking a child away from his parents? Do you?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." Finn rubbed his forehead and sighed. "All right. I won't say anything."

Kurt sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Finn handed Kurt's textbook over to him. "By the way, you should know that...your dad was actually planning on delivering this over, but since his morning is pretty busy, I volunteered."

"Oh." Kurt nodded slowly. They both knew what would've happened had Burt overheard Kurt talking about the incident with Karofky: all that would be left is a spinning baseball cap, a cloud of dust, a lot of collateral damage while Burt drove to Mckinley High, freaked out students, and a huge lawsuit. And quite possible, Burt going to jail for either assault, or- God forbid- murder. Kurt took his textbook from Finn. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Finn sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'll be fine." Kurt nodded and gave a small smile.

Finn nodded. "Okay. See you tonight."

XXX

For the rest of the day, Finn could not stop thinking about Kurts' revelation. Nothing like this ever happened at Mckinley; he didn't know what to do with Karofsky being a closeted homosexual and kissing Kurt. In fact, if it weren't for him promising Kurt he wouldn't do anything, he would have marched right up to Karofsky and beat the ever loving crap out of him.

Finn sighed heavily. 'Well, this sucks. The one time I actually want to do something about Kurt's drama with Karofsky, I can't, because it'll cost Kurt's life. And I will never forgive myself if I let something bad happen to Kurt.'

"Finn?"

Finn looked up to see Mr. Schuester looking at him expectantly. Finn thought fast. "Ummm...lampara?"

"Class is over, Finn." Will stated, gesturing to the empty seats.

The former quarterback blushed, embarrassed. He got up, grabbed his stuff and ran out the door. Will looked after him slightly concerned.

XX

"All right, let's start with Hudson on defense."

The Mckinley High basketball team were in the gym, strategizing for their next game. Beiste was calling the shots. She looked around at her team and noticed someone was missing. "Where the hell's Karofsky?"

As if on cue, Karofsky walked through the doors. Everyone turned to him. Beiste glared at him impatiently. "Karofsky, you're late! That's the fifth time this month!"

"I know. I had to be somewhere." Karofsky replied.

Finn stepped forward. "Where were you?"

Karofsky sneered at Finn. "I don't have to answer to you, Gay-son."

Something snapped inside Finn. He clutched his fists, glared daggers at Karofsky, and started storming towards him. "Where were you? _Where the hell were you, you son of a bitch?_" He tackled Karofsky to the ground and started punching him. "WHERE WERE YOU?"

"HEY! HEY!" Beiste yelled. She ran to pull Finn off Karofsky. "BREAK IT UP, DAMMIT!"

The team watched in shock and amusement at the fighting boys. Sam rushed over to help pull them apart.

Beiste held onto Finn and glared at him. "Take a walk!" She shoved him towards the door. "I don't want to see you again until you've calmed down."

Throwing one last glare at Karofsky, Finn stormed out

"Wow..." Puck commented. Then he smirked. "I've never seen him act this way, my God, he's going crazy." The rest of the team just stared at him. "...Just trying to lighten up the moment."

…**.Yeah...I'm gonna try to add at least one funny line or scene per chapter so this story won't be _too_ dramatic.**


	2. Some Secrets Need To Be Kept

**O_O WHOA! I didn't think this fanfic would gain so much popularity! I hope I won't disappoint you guys. Some of the stuff in this story may be out of Glee's element.**

**Oh, and since season two is over with and done (and half of season 3), and Karofsky already redeemed himself, this will be an AU fanfic. I don't really like how Karofsky redeemed himself. It's a little...cheesy to put it simply. However, some canon plotlines will still be in this fic.**

Quinn walked quietly to the choir room. Finn was the only one there playing his drums. She sat next to him. "Hey."

"Hey." Finn replied. He put his drumsticks down and kissed his girlfriend.

"So...I heard about your little outburst at basketball practice today."

Finn winced. "You know about that?"

"Oh, Finn, _everyone _knows about that." Quinn replied. "Wanna talk about it?"

Finn bit his lower lip in thought. He knew what would happen if he told anyone the truth. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and turned to Quinn. "I wanna know what it's going to do to my reputation."

"That depends." Quinn shrugged. She was slightly proud of him for being concerned for his reputation. "It would help if I knew what set you off like that."

"He was late for the fifth time this month." Well, that was true, but it wasn't the reason Finn was pissed.

"That's all?" Quinn raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes."

Quinn shook her head. "Well, then we'll chalk it up to you having a bad day and taking it out on Karofsky."

"Thanks." Finn smiled. Their fellow Glee club members started filing in.

XXX

Rachel and Mercedes spotted Kurt at a table at his favorite coffee place. "Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt looked up and smiled at his friends. "Hey, girls!"

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Rachel asked sitting down.

"Well, Blaine and I are official." Kurt beamed with excitement.

Rachel and Mercedes smiled and gasped happily. "Oh, Kurt, that's awesome!"

"I know!" Kurt giggled. "We shared our first kiss." He sighed. "It was amazing. I..." His voice trailed off as he saw Karofsky across the room. Their eyes met, and Karofsky glared at him warningly. Kurt swallowed, cleared his throat and turned back to the girls. "So, where were we?"

The girls stared at Kurt with concern. Rachel cleared her throat. "You were just telling us how amazing your and Blaine's first kiss was?"

"Right." Kurt cleared his throat. "On the downside, I can't believe we lost Regionals."

"You'll do better next time." Rachel assured him half-heartedly.

Mercedes felt Karofsky's eyes on the group and conspiciously glanced at him. "Ugh. I can almost feel the homophobia from here."

"Well, I guess it's to be expected. I mean, he's probably still sore over Finn freaking out on him at basketball practice." Rachel shrugged.

Kurt paled and stiffened. "Finn freaked out on Karofsky? Why?"

"Something about him being late for the fifth time this month." Mercedes shrugged. "He was probably just having a bad day."

Kurt tried not to panic. If Finn gave away any hint as to what happened between him and Karofsky... "So...what, ah...exactly happened?"

"I don't really know exactly." Rachel sighed. "Why so curious?"

"I'm just...concerned about my stepbrother's well-being." Kurt smiled. Well, that was partly true...

Rachel stared at her friend intently. While she is understanding of Kurt's concern for Finn, she could tell something was up. Did Kurt have another run-in with Karofsky? Did something happen? Or was Finn just playing the "overprotective vengeful stepbrother" card?

"Kurt, is everything okay?" Rachel asked. "You know you can tell us anything, right?"

"Everything's fine." Kurt lied. He really hoped the girls would believe him. He already told Finn and Blaine the truth and that was already more than enough people.

XX

Kurt inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm himself down before barging into Finn's room. Finn looked up from his video game.

"I just heard a disturbing rumor," Kurt began quietly. "that you beat up Karofsky at your basketball practice."

"He was late for the fifth time this month." Finn shrugged.

Kurt scoffed. "You can cut the crap. We both know the real reason for you doing that."

"You're mad?" Finn asked astonished.

"What did you expect? What if you had let slip what I told you? What if Karofsky pieced together why you freaked out on him?" Kurt asked angrily.

"I freaked out, all right? I-I wasn't thinking." Finn said calmly. "I can't believe you're being ungrateful."

Kurt just stared at his stepbrother in shock. He sighed. "Listen...I don't want you to beat Karofsky up. But thanks for wanting to."

"You're welcome." Finn smiled. "And I'll take back about you being ungrateful."

"Thank you." Kurt said again.

"You're welcome." Finn smiled. "Are you ever going to tell Burt?"

"Of course I'll tell him." Kurt shrugged and smiled.

Finn looked surprised. "You will?"

"Yep. On the first anniversary of his death."

"But that could be years from now!" Finn exclaimed.

"Exactly." Kurt left the room

Finn stared open-mouthed after his stepbrother, then sighed. _'How do I get myself into these situations?'_

XX

As Finn expected, the following day, people kept talking about him beating up Karofsky. A few people actually said they'd be late for class and where they'd be for fear of being beaten up by them.

"I freak out one freaking time..." Finn muttered darkly as he slammed his locker shut.

Quinn looked up from her manicure and smiled. "They'll get over it. Once we're prom king and queen, they'll have to respect you again."

"What makes you so sure?" Finn asked as they walked hand-in-hand down the hall.

Quinn smiled. "Because I know you. And I believe in you."

Finn smiled. Sometimes he forgot how sweet Quinn can be...when she's not obsessed with power.

XX

Rachel spent the whole morning thinking about her and Mercedes' coffee date with Kurt. He acted really nervous when the girls told him about what happened between Finn and Karofsky. And his death threat...Kurt told them Karofsky threatened to kill him if he told anyone he bullied him. Seriously? JUST for that? The worst that could happen to Karofsky for bullying (and gay-bashing) would be detention. Why was that a big deal?

….Unless...there was more to the story...

XX

During lunch, Rachel caught up with Finn. "Finn! I need to talk to you."

Finn looked confused. They walked into an empty classroom. "Uh...what's this about?"

Rachel faced him and folded her arms. "Is everything all right with Kurt?"

"Uh...yeah, as far as I know." Finn replied. "Why?"

"He, Mercedes, and I saw Karofsky at the Lima Bean yesterday." Rachel reported. "Kurt acted nervous and he was really worried about your situation with Karofsky..."

"So, he's concerned for my well-being. Nothing wrong with that." Finn shrugged.

"I think there's more to the story." Rachel went on. "I think Karofsky threatening Kurt's life if he reported the bullying is a load of crap."

"Well, that's your opinion." Finn replied. "Why is it any of your business?"

"Kurt happens to be one of my best friends!" Rachel exclaimed. "It's only natural I be worried about him!"

"That still doesn't make it your business, Rachel!" Finn argued back. "It doesn't affect your life in any way."

Rachel was taken aback. They've argued sometimes, but never like this. He was starting to scare her a bit. Rachel swallowed. "Fine. Don't come crying to me for help, then since it's obviously none of my business!" She pushed past Finn, slammed the door open, and stormed out. Finn heard someone cry out in pain and ran to the door. Rachel unknowingly slammed the door open on Mike, who dropped papers onto the floor. Someone slipped and fell on the fallen paper, his own books flying out of his hands and hitting another student, causing that student to slam against a locker. His arm swung out and accidentally hit a girl, who yelped and angrily threw her drink in the guy's face. Finn walked out of the classroom and closed the door to see Mike with a pained expression on his face.

"Pain..." He squeaked.

Finn surveyed the hallway filled with students nursing their injuries and groaning in pain. He sighed and walked off.

XX

The rest of the day went on. Finn felt guilty for pushing Rachel away like that. After all, she is Kurt's best friend. Maybe he can apologize next time he sees her. He smiled at the thought.

"What the hell were you doing talking to Rachel?" Finn turned around to see Quinn glaring at him with her arms folded.

"How-how did you know?" Finn asked.

"People saw you." Quinn reported.

"We were just talking about Kurt. He's been acting weird lately and she was worried." Finn explained. Quinn raised her eyebrow distrustfully. "Honest! You can ask her if you want."

"Okay..." She said hesitantly. Truth be told, lately, she's been feeling like she's losing him to Rachel. God, what the hell does he see in her? She is annoying, selfish, arrogant, egotistical...

"Hey." Quinn looked up to see Finn looking at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Quinn smiled. "Yeah." She kissed him. "I'm okay if you are." She hugged him. Quinn saw Rachel around the corner and glared at her as if to say "Mine, bitch. You can't have him!" Rachel pretended not to take notice.

XX

"Home by Three Days Grace."

"Identified by Vanessa Hudgens."

"Judas by Kelly Clarkson"

"Kiss, Kiss by..." Tina furrowed her brow. "Ugh...I can't remember the band."

"Ah, I can't either." Mike replied. He and Tina were playing the song ABC game while waiting for their fellow glee club members in the choir room.

"So, what do you think the story is with Finn and Karofsky?" Rachel asked them randomly.

"He's finally playing the 'protective stepbrother' card?" Tina supplied. "About time, too."

"Sure, wait until he transfers, _then_ he protects Kurt." Mike rolled his eyes.

"But why, though? Why now?" Rachel asked.

"Why are you so curious?" Asked Sam.

"Because Kurt is my best friend." Rachel insisted.

"He's my best friend too. You don't see _me_ becoming obsessed with it." Mercedes spoke up.

They fell quiet when Finn entered the room. Finn ignored the awkward stares and sat down. _'I don't know how long I can keep this up. They're going to find out sooner or later.'_

**Okay, I was going to continue this chapter by having Finn tell Schue about it, but then I saw "Yes/No". If he called Burt and Carole about him joining the military, he'll DEFINITELY call them about Kurt and Karofsky.**


	3. Nightmares

_Kurt was back at Mckinley High. He walked slowly to the locker room. Karofsky was putting stuff in his locker. _

"_Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kurt yelled._

"_Girl's locker room is next door." Karofsky said dismissively._

"_What are you so scared of?" Kurt demanded._

"_Besides you coming in here to look at my junk?"_

"_Oh, yeah, that's every straight guy's nightmare- that we live to molest or convert you!" Kurt said sarcastically. "Well guess what, ham hock: you're not my type."_

"_That right?"_

"_Yeah. I don't dig on chubby guys who will go bald by the time they're thirty." Kurt quipped._

"_Don't push me, Hummel!" Karofsky growled._

"_You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinary ordinary you are!" Kurt pointed a finger at him. Karofsky grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him. But it didn't stop there. Kurt tried pushing him off , but to no avail. "Mmph. Get off me." Karofsky forced Kurt on the floor and ran his hand under his shirt._

"No! NO! HELP ME!"

Trent woke up with a start and groaned. Kurt was having another nightmare. He threw himself off the bed and walked over to his roommate's side. "Kurt? Hey, Kurt, it's okay." He gently grabbed his thrashing shoulders and tried to steady him. Kurt pushed away. Trent sighed, grabbed his keys, left the room, and went over to knock on Blaine's door.

"Yes?" Blaine asked testily. He hated getting up in the middle of the night. "What's wrong now?"

"Your boyfriend had a nightmare." Trent reported. "You're the only one who is able to calm him down."

_'Again? This is the third time this week!' _Blaine sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, I'm on it. You can sleep the rest of the night in my room."

"Thanks."

Blaine walked into Trent's and Kurt's room. Kurt was on the floor next to the bed hugging his knees. He looked up to see Blaine looking concerned.

"Hey." Blaine sat next to him. "You okay? Trent said you had another nightmare."

Kurt sniffed. "I'm sorry. I ruined your night."

"No." Blaine sat next to Kurt and put a hand on his shoulder. "You had a nightmare. It's understandable. You wanna talk about it?"

Kurt usually stayed strong in times of crisis so as not to appear weak, but, tonight, he just couldn't. He collapsed against Blaine's torso. Blaine hugged Kurt and kissed him on the head. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It seemed so real." Kurt sobbed. He tried taking breaths to calm himself down. "It could've been worse."

"Your nightmare?"

"Karofsky." Kurt admitted. "He...he could've...gone much further..."

"Thank God he didn't." Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I can't imagine your dad, Finn, and I would be pleased."

Kurt let out a tearful chuckle. He sobered up. "What if he...what if he comes back? What if it does happen? God, Blaine, I'm so scared. I can't sleep with one eye open."

"Hey..." Blaine said gently. He lifted Kurt's chin up. "remember our talk about courage? I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Between me and the Warblers and your dad and Finn, you're safe."

Kurt smiled as a fresh set of tears ran down his cheeks. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming now?"

"Yes. Why?"

Kurt sniffed and shook his head. "'Cause...there's no way a guy like you could ever like a guy like me."

"Why?" Blaine asked again in surprise. "Kurt, you're an amazing person. Sure, you have your faults, but who doesn't?" He stood up and dragged Kurt with him. "Come on. Let's get you back to sleep." They climbed into Kurt's bed, their arms wrapped around each other. "Just go to sleep. Listen to the sound of my voice. Ignore everything else." Blaine inhaled and exhaled slowly. It hurt him that Kurt was so sad and scared. If only there was some way to make it all go away. Hit with an inspiration, Blaine started singing softly.

_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you..._

Kurt smiled lovingly with his eyes still closed. A new dream formed, but this time it was himself and Blaine in the senior commons.

_Kurt_  
_Say you love me every waking moment,_  
_turn my head with talk of summertime..._  
_Say you need me with you now and always..._  
_Promise me that all you say is true_  
_that's all I ask of you_

_Blaine:_  
_Let me be your shelter_  
_let me be your light_  
_You're safe, No one will find you_  
_your fears are far behind you..._

_Kurt_  
_All I want is freedom,_  
_a world with no more night_  
_and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..._

_Blaine_  
_Then say you'll share with me_  
_one love, one lifetime_  
_let me lead you from your solitude_  
_Say you need me with you here, beside you..._  
_anywhere you go, let me go too_

_that's all I ask of you..._

_Kurt_  
_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._  
_say the word and I will follow you..._

_Both  
Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning...  
_

_Kurt  
Say you love me..._

_Blaine_  
_You know I do..._

_Both_  
_Love me - that's all I ask of you_  
_Anywhere you go let me go too_  
_Love me - that's all I ask of you..._

_Kurt and Blaine shared a loving, tender kiss. Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him into a hug. For the first time in a while, he felt safe and secure._

XXX

Finn was getting anxious. He's not one to sit and wait for something to happen. Currently, he was putting his football uniform back in his locker. He heard someone enter the locker room and head to his locker.

"How's your butt buddy Hummel?" Karofsky asked.

Finn sighed. "Karofsky, he and I are stepbrothers. Plus, for the millionth time, I'm straight. Why do you think I've had two girlfriends?"

"Right, I believe that." Karofsky said sarcastically.

"What the hell is your problem?" Finn asked angrily. "So Kurt is gay. What if people made fun of you because you're fat?"

That did it. Karofsky growled and pinned Finn against the lockers. "If you knew why I threatened to kill him, you wouldn't be so defensive!"

"Oh, I seriously doubt that." Finn pushed Karofsky off. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I'm pretty sure he told you already that he kissed me."

"Really?" Finn laughed in disbelief. "And how'd he manage that?" He folded his arms.

"Hell if I know." Karofsky shook his head. "Don't ask me to translate what a faggy mind says."

Finn almost laughed at the irony. "So, why didn't he force a kiss on me, then?"

"What?"

"Kurt was in love with me almost to the point of obsession last year." Finn said. "We were alone a lot last year. He's had several opportunities to...force one on me. If he was like that, he would've kissed me."

"I've got somewhere to be." Karofsky pushed past Finn making sure to wack his shoulder with his.

Finn glared after Karofsky. He knew he would deny kissing Kurt. And he might be suspicious.

XXX

Finn ran to catch up with Santana. "Santana, I need your help."

"With what?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Revenge against Karofsky."

**Oooohhhhh! The plot thickens! BTW, the song Kurt and Blaine sang is All I Ask of You from The Phantom of the Opera.**


	4. Not So Shocking Revelations

Finn gathered everyone in the choir room. They were a little confused as to what they were doing there.

"Okay, so...I believe you all wanted me to do something about Karofsky when he was bullying Kurt. Well, now I'm going to." Finn explained.

"What brought this on?" Rachel asked.

_'Oh, crap. I can't tell them the real reason...'_ Finn quickly thought up a lie. "I had a nightmare that Karofsky raped Kurt."

Santana snorted and laughed. "A homophobe raping a gay. Like that'll ever happen!"

"Good thing it was only a nightmare." Quinn spoke up glaring at Santana.

"Yeah. So, anyway, I want revenge." Finn nodded.

"Okay...do you have a plan?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I do." Finn clapped and rubbed his hands. "We are gonna find blackmail material we can use against Karofsky. I was thinking maybe an intimidating-"

"Incriminating." Rachel corrected.

"Yeah, that. Incriminating picture of Karofsky or something we can use against him." Finn said simply. "So here's the plan: we need to distract Karofsky so we can get a look inside his lockers."

"Um..." Quinn laughed softly. "Do you want to get suspended?"

"We'll distract the teachers and Karofsky." Finn stated. "I will distract Coach Beiste with a game plan I have for basketball while Mike and Sam look through Karofsky's football locker. Rachel, you and Mercedes look through his school locker. Artie, you and Quinn will be at the ends of the hallway on the lookout. Make sure you signal Rachel and Mercedes. Puck, I need you to distract Karofsky and the rest of the team somehow. Santana, Brittany, Lauren, and Tina, you guys need to distract Coach Sylvester, Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Schue, and Principal Figgins. All of this needs to happen at the same time."

"When?" Mike asked.

"Mr. Schue gave us all tomorrow off from Glee and Coach Beiste did the same for the basketball team. So, tomorrow after school, we strike. Three-o'-clock. Rachel, Mercedes, Mike, and Sam, you all have exactly thirty minutes to search Karofsky's locker. That means we all have thirty minutes to distract everyone. Keep your cell phones with you to communicate with everyone." Finn stated. "Any questions?"

"Yeah- what if we get caught?" Artie asked.

"If we get caught by one of the teachers, we'll tell them Karofsky asked us to put something back in his locker for him." Finn smiled and nodded.

"You really think they'll believe that?" Mercedes asked.

"Uh, well...if someone's got a better idea..." Finn shrugged.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan." Puck said. "Let's bring that motherfucker down."

XXX

Meanwhile, the Warblers were having the time of their lives singing the latest Katy Perry song. They cheered when they were finished.

"Who says we need New York to be happy? Huh, guys?" Blaine asked and chuckled. Kurt chuckled with him.

"All right, rehearsals dismissed." Wes announced.

The Warblers scattered about chattering cheerfully. Kurt and Blaine walked out together hand in hand. Kurt smiled and hummed cheerfully.

"You seem chipper." Blaine observed.

"That's 'cause I am." Kurt smiled at him.

"So, you're okay after...?" Blaine asked carefully.

"Yeah. I decided not to let it bother me." Kurt explained. "It's a waste of time to dwell on things."

Blaine smiled with pride and his eyes shone with admiration. "How have you not had a boyfriend before me?"

Kurt blushed and chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing." He turned to face Blaine and pulled him into a kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and started kissing his neck. Kurt moaned with pleasure. "Blaaaine, not in public!"

Blaine chuckled and pulled away. "Well, then what do you say we get a room?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt giggled as he let Blaine drag him to his dorm room.

XXX

The next day, Finn bounced his heel up and down in anticipation. His entire body was covered in goosebumps. What if the plan fails? What if Karofsky catches someone at his locker and then hurts Kurt because of it?

_Brrrriiiiinggg!_

Finn jumped up so fast, his desk nearly toppled over. A few of Finn's classmates gave him weird looks, but Finn ignored it and sprinted to his locker. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Puck.

"_Operation: Distract the basketball team. We are a go. Repeat: we are a go."_

XXX

Rachel and Mercedes walked to the hallway where Karofsky's school locker was. Artie sat at one end with an open book in his lap. He spotted the girls and brushed his nose with one finger signaling them to go. They nodded and saw Quinn at the other end of the hall leaning against the wall. She saw the girls and smiled, nodded, and turned the corner.

Rachel took a deep breath as they came to Karofsky's locker. "Okay, let's do it."

XXX

Mike waited for the jocks to leave the locker room and checked to make sure Coach Beiste was being distracted by Finn. "Okay, the coast is clear." They ran to Karofsky's locker and opened it. "I'll search the locker, you stand watch."

"Got it." Sam stood with his back facing Mike, who pulled out Karofsky's gym bag and looked into his locker. Nothing hung from the walls of the locker, so he started rummaging through the bag.

XXX

Mercedes opened Karofsky's school locker (Puck snuck into Figgin's office to find out Karofsky's locker combinations and gave them to Mercedes and Mike respectively.). The inside of the door of the locker was covered in photos of athletes. Mercedes noticed something under a picture. Careful not to rip the tape, she slowly lifted it up. Taped to the locker was a short strand of brown hair.

"Whose is that?" Rachel wondered aloud. "That's strange- it's the same hair color as Kurts'."

Mercedes leaned over to smell it. "It is Kurts'! I know that strawberry scented shampoo anywhere."

Rachel snapped a photo of it on her phone. "Why does Karofsky have a strand of Kurt's hair taped to his locker?"

Mercedes shrugged. They searched the inside. A curtain that matched the color of the locker hung in the back. Rachel pushed it aside and gasped in shock. Mercedes looked and her eyes widened. "Oh hell to the no."

Inside the locker was a nude photo of the body of a muscle-y man and Kurt's head. Next to it was a picture of Karofsky himself making a kissy face to the side. It looked like Karofksy was kissing Kurt. On the bottom of the locker was a cake topper.

"Rach, that's the same damn cake topper Kurt bought for his dad and Finn's mom's wedding!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Rachel felt sick to her stomach. She snapped a picture of the pictures and the cake topper. "Well, my gaydar just exploded."

"I'll bet."

XXX

Mike looked around in Karofsky's gym bag. He spotted a blue scarf with skulls on them. "There's a blue scarf in here. It looks so familiar."

"How so?" Sam asked still keeping watch.

"I think I might've seen someone in Glee wear it. Santana...Rachel...ooh! Kurt." Mike remembered. He snapped a photo of the scarf with his phone.

"How do you know it's Kurt's?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I remember Kurt lost this scarf at school one day. He searched everywhere for it." Mike explained. He repacked the bag and stuffed it back into the locker.

"Perfect timing." Sam commented as they heard loud footsteps and chattering.

"Hey, yo Evans! Chang! Where were you guys?" A jock asked. "You missed all the fun!"

"Sorry. We had detention." Sam lied.

"Damn, dude. That sucks."

Karofsky headed to his locker. He opened it and pulled out his gym bag. It was zipped differently than how he did it. He whirled around to see Mike and Sam leaving the locker room and Finn walking out of Beiste's office. Finn exchanged a look with Karofsky and left. He called Quinn.

"Hey. Karofsky is getting suspicious. Get Mercedes and Rachel out of there." He said.

"Got it." She replied. She saw Karofsky turn a corner, turned her own corner and ran to Mercedes and Rachel who were just closing his locker. "We gotta go. He's coming."

The girls ran down the hallway towards the choir room. Karofsky turned the corner and saw the girls turn the corner down the hall. He hurried to his locker, opened it, and sighed in relief when he saw that everything was in order.

XXX

Back in the choir room, Finn closed the door and locked it. "Okay...what'd you guys find?" He asked looking at Mike, Sam, Rachel, and Mercedes.

Mike showed him the picture of the scarf. "Look familiar?"

"Dude, that's Kurt's scarf!" Finn exclaimed. "I remember him throwing a bitchfit when he came home from school that day he lost it. He sulked until his dad bought him another one."

"Why the hell does Karofsky have Kurt's scarf?" Puck asked.

"I think I know why." Rachel stood up and showed Finn the pictures of the contents in Karofsky's locker. At first she hesitated showing those pictures to Finn. What if he overreacts? Rachel watched Finn's face closely. He didn't look surprised, but he looked shocked and a little freaked out. "Why don't you look surprised?"

"Uh...what?"

"Why don't you look surprised, Finn?" Rachel repeated.

"What do you mean? I'm totally surprised." Finn lied.

"No, you're not." Rachel said with her hands on her hips. "I can read your face pretty well now, Finn. You're lying. All that stuff about freaking out at Karofsky for being late for the fifth time this month, Kurt's death threat if he reports the bullying..." Her eyes widened in realization. "You said you had a nightmare about Karofksy raping Kurt. Was that really a nightmare or did that really happen?"

Finn sighed and gave in. "Okay, fine. I did lie. I'm sorry, but I was protecting Kurt."

"Oh. My. God." Rachel said angrily gritting her teeth. "And you chose your reputation over Kurt. Unbelievable."

"Oh, _hell to the fucking no_!" Mercedes stood up and looked beyond furious. "Karofsky did _NOT_ violate my man Kurt!"

"Guys, relax. Karofsky didn't rape Kurt. At least not completely." Finn explained. He sighed. "Karofsky forced a kiss on Kurt. He was going to kiss him again, but Kurt pushed him away. That's why Karofsky threatened to kill Kurt. The only reason I know about it, was because I overheard Kurt talking to Blaine about it when I brought him his textbook to Dalton."

"How did Blaine react?" Tina asked.

"He already knew." Finn replied. "He's known since it happened. It happened like a day after they met."

Puck sighed and shook his head. "This is messed up, guys. _Messed up_."

Tears slowly fell from Tina's eyes. "I feel so bad for him." She sniffed and Mike held her comfortingly.

"What are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

Finn sighed. "Well, we have evidence that he stole from Kurt...twice. We don't have to say that he's gay or that he mouth-raped him."

"Why don't we just steal the scarf and cake topper back, then?" Lauren asked. "I mean if it was originally stolen from Kurt, he'll have to explain why he had those in the first place."

"True..." Artie spoke up.

"Karofsky is already suspicious, though." Santana pointed out.

"We could pretend this whole thing never happened." Mike shrugged. "That could lead him into a false sense of security."

"Yeah...yeah!" Finn smiled and nodded. "Let's do that."

"Okay."

"Cool."

"Are you going to tell Kurt about this?" Rachel asked, folding her arms.

Finn sighed again. "No. He's been through enough. He doesn't need this."

Rachel closed her eyes and nodded in understanding. "Well...he's strong. At least he's happy now."

Unbeknownst to them, things were about to get worse.

**All right! I've had the next chapter in my head for over a year and a half now! I can't wait to write it!**


	5. Shootout

**-Deep breath- Okay...I've thought of this chapter for over a year. I don't expect a ton of reviews or whatever. So...enjoy!**

Karofsky was nervous. That doesn't happen too often. He noticed that the glee club members acted normally as if nothing happened or they avoided eye contact with him. A few of them sprinted in the opposite direction if they saw him coming down the hall. What was going on? His gym bag was zipped differently, Mike and Sam were near his locker, Finn looked a little worried when he saw him, and three of the glee girls were at his school locker. Are they onto him? Did Kurt say something?

If everything about him were to get out, his life will be over. He'd be a loser.

He couldn't let that happen.

XXX

_'So far, so good.'_ Finn walked through the halls after sixth period. Karofsky didn't confront any of them about breaking into his lockers, which was a good thing. Something caught his eye, though. Karofsky was in Emma's office crying. What was going on? Was he finally confessing to what he did? He waited for Karofsky to get out of the office and smiled. "I'm proud of you, dude."

Karofsky scoffed. "Why?"

"Confessing to crimes takes a lot of guts. You'll be a better man because of it." Finn smiled and nodded.

"I wasn't confessing to a crime. I was reporting one." Karofsky stated.

Finn's stomach dropped. "Uh...what crime?"

"Sexual assault." Karofsky replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if there are reports of sexual assault and rape at Dalton." He walked off.

It all made sense now. Karofksy told Ms. Pillsbury that Kurt kissed Karofksy! Kurt's life is about to be ruined. Finn dropped his backpack, ran after Karofsky and tackled him to the ground. "You son of a bitch!" He started punching Karofsky in the face. Karofsky pushed him off and jumped up. Finn jumped up too and slammed Karofsky against a locker.

"FIGHT!" Someone yelled. A crowd was forming around the two jocks.

"GET HIM, FINN! GO FOR THE GROIN!" Someone else yelled in glee (the emotion, not the club. ;)).

Will and Beiste pushed through the crowd to break the two up. "BREAK IT UP!" Beist yelled as she pulled Finn off of Karofsky. She and Will dragged the two to the nurse's office.

XXX

Will, Beiste, Sue, and Emma all gathered in Figgin's office. Burt, Carole, and Paul were all called to the school and were on their way.

"Okay...what the hell is going on?" Beiste asked Will. "What is with Hudson lately? This is the second time this week he picked a fight with Karofsky!"

"I think I may know." Emma spoke up. All eyes were on her. "David was in my office earlier and...he told me that Kurt forced a kiss on him."

Everyone was shocked. "Do you believe that?" Beiste asked.

"Well...I mean, he was so obsessed with Finn last year, and Karofsky did give him a hard time." Emma shrugged. "Maybe he did it out of revenge."

"Listen to yourself, Emma! Kurt would never!" Will said in shock.

"Besides, Porcelain's half Karofsky's size." Sue spoke up. "Karofsky could take him."

"Well, we'll soon find out." Figgins looked out the window of his office where the Karofskys, Finn, Carole, and Burt walked in. They took their seats. "I think you all know why you're here. Mr. Hudson beat up Mr. Karofsky."

Carole turned to Finn in shock. "Finn, is this true?"

Finn sighed. "Yes."

"Whatever possessed you to do such a thing?" Carole asked.

Finn went quiet. Should he tell them? Before he could speak, David spoke up. "Probably because he's mad that I told him that Kurt kissed me."

"What?" Carole asked in shock.

"That is a beyond outrageous accusation!" Burt growled glaring at David. "I know my son. He would never do that!"

"You're right- he wouldn't." Finn spoke up again. "If he was like that...why didn't he force one on me or Sam or- hell, even his boyfriend before they got together?" He stood up and glared at Karofsky.

"Then why the accusation?" Figgins asked.

Finn exhaled. "Why don't you tell them, Karofsky?"

"I don't know what you're talking-"

"Stop lying!" Finn yelled. He pulled Karofsky up and pinned him against the wall, clutching the collar of his shirt.

"Finn! What the hell?" Carole and Burt stood up.

"I know what you did, Karofsky! So tell them the truth. Tell them!" People were stopping to watch now, Azimio included. Karofsky started sweating and panting in axiousness. His heart thudding in his chest. It was all over now. His life was ruined. Finn pinned his arm against his neck. "You're not helping yourself here. You're just being a coward. Tell them, or I will."

Tears of agony formed in Karofsky's eyes. He took deep breaths before speaking. "All right. I did it." He whispered.

"Louder!" Finn exhaled. "So they can hear you."

Karofsky was full-on sobbing now. Everything that happened in the past four months bubbled up inside him like a volcano ready to erupt. "I...kissed...Kurt!" He pushed Finn off of him. "There, you happy? I fucking kissed him!" He sobbed and angrily wiped away tears. "I tried kissing him again, but he pushed me away."

Figgins stared at Karofsky, a look of pity on his face; Beiste and Sue looking shocked; Emma and Carole looking horrified; and Will looking like everything from the neck up stopped working. Paul just looked down in shame.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Burt screamed angrily. He lunged for David. Finn and Will restrained him. "I'M GONNA CASTRATE YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"

"Burt, for Gods sake, calm down!" Carole exclaimed, placing both hands on his heaving chest to calm him down. "Don't make this worse."

"When did this happen?" Will asked, aghast.

"Four months ago in the locker room." Finn replied. "Kurt told me."

"How long have you known about this?" Burt asked.

"Since Monday. I overheard Kurt and Blaine talking about it when I brought Kurt his textbook he left at home." Finn admitted. "That's why Karofsky threatened to kill Kurt: he basically told him he's gay."

"All right...David, as of right now, you are suspended until further notice." Figgins said. "You are also to be kicked off the football team."

Karofsky's knees buckled out in front of him. He looked to his father desperately. "Dad..." Paul just stood up and shook his head. "Dad, please."

"You should have been honest with me." Paul just left.

Karofsky stared, heartbroken after his father, turned to send one last glare at Finn, and ran out of the office. He came face-to-face with Azimio. He didn't look angry, but he didn't look happy either.

"So, you're a faggot now?" Azimio asked.

"I'm still the same guy." Karofksy pleaded.

Azimio just shook his head. "No...no, you're not, dude." He walked away.

Karofsky's hurt expression turned into a murderous one. Hummel did this. He ruined his life! It's time to end this! Puck was standing a few feet behind him and looked a little worried.

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Figgin's office, they were discussing Finn's punishment.

"I suggest banning him from Glee club." Sue replied.

"For defending his brother?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Good point. He did what any loving brother would do." Emma replied.

Figgins sighed. "Be that as it may, this cannot go unpunished. One day suspension and probation for the rest of the year should do it."

"That seems fair." Carole nodded. "Thank you." They stood up and left.

Finn turned to face his parents. "Uh...I'm sorry I got in trouble."

"Why didn't either of you come to me?" Burt demanded.

"I was protecting Kurt. Isn't that what you wanted me to do in the first place?" Finn asked, then felt bad about how he spoke. He sighed and walked off.

Puck caught up with him. "Yo, dude. What happened in Figgins' office?"

"Karofsky admitted to kissing Kurt." Finn shrugged.

"That's what it sounded like." Puck replied. "He also ran into Azimio. After their conversation, he stormed off looking super pissed."

"Yeah, well, that's what he gets." Finn muttered darkly.

"You're not worried about what he might do next?" Puck turned to him. They stopped walking. "I'm just saying...if that were me, I'd go after Kurt. After all, didn't he say that he'd kill Kurt if he told anyone that he's gay?"

Finn paled and his eyes widened in realization. He sprinted out to the parking lot with Puck in hot pursuit. They got out to the parking lot and saw Karofsky's car zoom out into the street. Finn clutched his hair frantically and took a deep breath. "Okay...get Mike, Sam, and Artie and meet by my car. It's just over there." He pointed to a shady parking area where his car sat.

"Got it." Puck ran back into the school, and Finn pulled out his phone to call Kurt as he walked to his car. "Come on, Kurt. Pick up the goddamn phone!"

"_Hey, it's Kurt. I'm either shopping, doing homework, or spending time with my boyfriend. Leave a message, and I'll call you back." _

Finn sighed in frustration and sent him a text message telling him to call ASAP. His phone buzzed and Quinn's picture came up on screen.

"Quinn! What's that number you call to get another number or address?" Finn asked.

"Uh...411. Why?"

"'Kay, thanks. Bye." Finn hung up and dialed information.

"City and state, please."

"Lima, Ohio."

"How can I help you?"

"I need the number for Dalton Academy." Finn said.

"One moment." Music played over the phone, and it rang again.

"Thank you for calling Dalton Academy. Our office hours are seven am to four pm Monday through Friday..."

Finn checked the clock on the phone. It was 4:02. "Dammit!" He looked to his left to see Sam, Puck, Mike, and Artie rushing towards him. Puck lifted Artie up into the backseat, closed up his wheelchair, and put it in the trunk. Mike and Sam got into the backseat, and Puck into the passenger seat. Finn started the car and sped towards the highway.

"Did you call Kurt?" Sam asked.

"I tried. He didn't answer." Finn said.

"What about his boyfriend?" Mike asked. "Do you have his number?"

"No...but I bet Rachel does." Finn turned to Puck, who pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Rach, do you have Blaine's cell phone number? …. Great, thanks! …. Karofsky's going after Kurt, so me and the guys are going after him." Puck explained. "Thanks. We'll let you know." He dialed Blaine's cell phone number.

XX

Nick flopped onto his bed and cracked open a book. Blaine was with Kurt, so he had the dorm to himself. He heard ringing from Blaine's side of the room and went to answer it. "Blaine's cell phone."

"Hi. Who's this?"

"This is Nick. Who's this?"

"This is Puck. I'm a friend of Kurt's." Puck replied. "I got Blaine's number from our friend Rachel. Is Blaine or Kurt around? It's an emergency."

"No, actually-" A beeping sound came from Blaine's phone. The battery went out. "Damn..." Hmmm. He grabbed his own phone and started calling the Warblers looking for Blaine and Kurt.

XXX

Kurt and Blaine hung out in the Senior Commons. Kurt was doing homework, and Blaine was staring at Kurt.

"You're so beautiful with that deep concentrated look." Blaine complimented.

Kurt blushed and chuckled softly. "Come here." He took Blaine's hand and pulled him into his lap. They kissed for a minute, then Blaine planted soft kisses along Kurt's neck. Kurt giggled. "Wow- you really like my neck, don't you, Blaine?"

Blaine chuckled. "It's my kryptonite."

Kurt's eyes widened mischeiviously. "Ohhhh, I am so using that against you!"

Blaine groaned in mock resignation. "I really stepped in it, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Mm." Blaine sighed. "I'm thirsty. I'm gonna go get some coffee." He stood up, but Kurt held his hands.

"Nooo. Stay." Kurt whined.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "I'll be right back. Do you want something?"

"No thanks. Hurry back."

"I will." Blaine slowly walked off, letting his hand drag from Kurts'. Kurt sighed as he watched his boyfriend exit the room.

Kurt sighed again and went back to his homework._ 'Who knew studying about Betsy Ross would be so freaking boring?'_ He finished up his paragraph.

_Bang!_

Kurt's head snapped up at the sound of a gunshot. Sounds of yelling, running feet, and slamming doors filled his ears. Heart pounding, he ran to the door, opened it, and stuck his head outside hoping to see Blaine. Instead, he saw Karofsky coming down the staircase gun in hand. They locked eyes for a minute. All color drained from Kurt's face. He rushed back into the common room, locked the door, and ran to his backpack. He heard pounding, and nearly tore his pack apart looking for his phone. It buzzed and Rachel's face appeared on the ID. "Rachel, help! I'm in the se-"

The door slammed open, and Karofsky fired at Kurt's phone. Kurt yelled out in fright and stood up panting heavily. Karofsky locked the door and aimed the gun at him.

**AAAHHHH! What will happen?! Stay tuned!**


End file.
